Huntress
by The writer333
Summary: About Zoë and Percy. Zoë detested boys, hated them with a vengeance after being betrayed and abandoned by Hercules. Can Percy Jackson change her perspective?
1. Chapter 1

**Huntress **

**About Zoë and Percy. Zoë detested boys, hated them with a vengeance after being betrayed and abandoned by Hercules. Can Percy Jackson change her perspective?**

"Ambrosia and Nectar!" Percy shouted, frantically mopping the blood from Zoë's side. Despite his efforts blood still gushed from her side.

Artemis handed Percy a Ziploc bag brimming with Ambrosia, and a flask from her belt. Percy ripped the side of Zoë's hunter jacket, wrapping it round his hand. He unscrewed the flask and splashed the ugly bite on her side, then pressed the blood soaked rag, which used to be part of her jacket, on the wound.

"_Please work please, please, please work..." _Percy crushed the Ambrosia in his hands and funnelled the remains into her mouth.

She chewed languidly, like the task was draining every ounce of her energy. It seemed her whole body was afire, the poison raced through her system, battling doggedly with the ambrosia and nectar. Zoë didn't want to die. The only reason she was alive was Percy Jackson.

Percy saw her eyelids flutter and he knew she was close to death. The Ambrosia and Nectar were not working. Desperately, he looked up at Artemis and, like she were reading his mind, quickly nodded. Percy scooped up Zoë and carried her down to the sea, prayed to his father, then plunged into the depths.

Zoë's eyes flickered open, a sensation of invigorating warmth filled her being, fighting the bitter cold of poison, quelling it like water on a wildfire. Pins and needles rushed through her, culminating at the location of her bite. Pain receded as her body seemed to self-heal. The internal damage caused by her father and the bite in her side faded like a dream. After a few minutes her eyes opened again and she met the gaze of a decidedly concerned Percy Jackson. A school of fish swam by them. A moment later she realised they were in an air bubble under the sea.

"Am I...dead?" She asked..

Percy shook his head.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He held her while she composed herself. "Why," she sniffled. "I don't understand. I can't believe what you just did for me..."

"A sentence where you didn't say 'thee' or 'thy.' I'm impressed."

"Shut-up." She said, supressing a smile. "Actually, I do have one question for, er - _thee_?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I soaking and thee dry?"

"Very well then, fussy." With a quick wave of his hand, she was instantly dry.

"Do you want to go back?" He said, gesturing to the surface.

"Can we..." She left the sentence unfinished.

He nodded. They stayed down for a few more minutes before resurfacing and swimming to the shore where Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia helped them out of the water. "Thank Gods you're alive." Artemis said, pulling her into a rare hug.

"We need to talk." Zoë breathed out, wiping tears from her eyes that were threatening to spill.

They walked far away from the trio and over a hill.

"What is it, young one?"

"I want thy permission to leave the hunt."

Anger flashed in her eyes but she just nodded. "If you must. You have served true and well and been an excellent fere. It has been an honour Zoë Nightshade, keep your heart well-guarded and intentions true." She placed her hand on her shoulder then walked back to the trio.

...

When they arrived at Olympus the surrounding city was in darkness. The only light an ominous glow of fire light from the throne room. The three demigods and ex-hunter made their way up the steps warily, always prepared for danger.

At the throne room they were greeted with a mixed reception. Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hera, Zeus, and strangely enough, Demeter were gazing them with a look that screamed bloody murder. While Hephaestus and Hermes had more of a neutral look about them. Aphrodite regarded Percy with a knowing smile and Poseidon, Apollo and Artemis gave them a look of respect and gratitude.

Percy scanned the room for Grover. He spotted him knelt in front of Zeus's throne, like he had finished giving a report. There was a loud moo and Percy looked next to Poseidon's throne to see Bessie swimming happily in a floating bubble, sticking her tail out every now and then.

"Percy." Grover bleated and jumped to his feet, but stopped mid-trot and looked up at Zeus.

"Very well." Zeus grumbled.

Grover tackled Percy in a hug. "Thank the Gods you're alive!"

He then hugged Thalia, Annabeth, then – tentatively - Zoë.

"Heroes!" Zeus boomed.

All five of them turned to the council.

"We've been informed by Artemis herself about the events on top of Mount Othrys and the bravery shown by each of you." His voice sounded strained, as if he wasn't used to praising heroes.

"Poseidon," this seemed to really hurt him, "has personally informed me of Percy Jackson's chivalrous attempts in saving Miss Nightshade's life. You should be rewarded."

"All in favour of not disintegrating them?" Hermes asked.

A few hands went up- Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed. She studied the floor.

..._I knew how she felt. I'd hardly ever talked to my father, much less got a compliment_...

"I am proud of my daughter as well. But these other two are a serious security risk."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you..."

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have any more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods... such as Thalia and Percy... are dangerous. As thick headed as he is, Ares has a point.

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

Dionysus gazed down at Percy and Thalia wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favour, then we are no better than the Titans. If Olympian justice is to punish them, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took Percy a second to realize what they were saying.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested.

Poseidon frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," Percy insisted. Percy looked at Zeus. He probably should have been afraid of him, but he stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?""

"Annabeth is right." Artemis said. "Which is why I should make my first reward. Zoë Nightshade step forth."

Zoë stepped forward nervously. Had Artemis changed her mind? Was she going to kill her? Not allow her to leave the hunters?

Artemis gave her a kind reassuring smile. "You've served well Zoë Nightshade. Your services are no longer required. You're free to do as you wish."

Zoë bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you, my Lady."

She bowed again and walked back to Percy's side.

"Alas, I will need a new Lieutenant. I have someone in mind, but only if she accepts."

Percy thought of when he found that leaflet in Annabeth's backpack. He panicked and was about to speak up when Artemis beat him to it. "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the hunt?"

A stunned silence fell across the room. Thalia looked around of her group of friends. First at Percy who nodded. Then to Grover who gave her a smile of encouragement. Then to Annabeth who nodded with a small smile. Then finally at Zoë who gave her similar small smile.

"Can I talk to Zoë a minute?" Thalia asked.

"Very well." Artemis nodded.

The two girls walked out of the throne room and into the ante-chamber. As soon as the throne room doors swung shut they started talking.

"Is it worth it?" Thalia asked.

Zoë took a moment. "Yes."

"Then why did you leave."

"I've been fourteen for longer than I can count. I want to get out of my teens. Make some new friends. Go to Camp Half Blood. Learn new things. Experience new things..."

"Fall in love." Thalia finished.

Zoë shrugged and wouldn't meet her gaze.

Thalia smiled. "You're not that bad; just had to get to know you, I guess."

"Neither are you."

Zoë unclipped a miniature badge off the lapel of her blood-stained coat and handed it to Thalia. "You have earned it."

They headed back to the throne room and Thalia stood in the middle of the council of Gods. "I accept."

Artemis smiled and Thalia repeated the same oath that Bianca Di Angelo barely a week ago.

"Jackson's still a threat." Ares snarled.

"He is correct." Athena said. "What of the boy?"

The twelve Gods turned their attention to Percy.

"I will repeat what I said earlier. We shall not kill my son." Poseidon growled.

"I say we vote." Dionysus said in his lazy drawl.

"All in favour of not killing the boy?" Zeus said.

Seven hands went up. Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Artemis and Hephaestus.

"Very well then my son is safe ... is he not, brother?"

Zeus grumbled something unintelligible then spoke up. "Since we're not destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honour them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

...

Percy was walking round the dancing demi-gods looking for Zoë when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Percy spun round to see his dad smiling at him. "Percy, you've done well. Hopefully you won't let me down."

"I won't." He promised.

"Do you know why Athena wants you dead?"

"Because I'm a security risk?"

Poseidon shook his head. "Because you care too much."

Percy frowned.

"We were watching you on Mont Othrys," Poseidon continued. "We were certainly watching when you moved heaven and earth to save Zoë's life."

"Would you rather I'd let her die?" He stopped short. "Sorry."

"No Percy, what you did was heroic. I'm trying to say that your weakest flaw, in Athena's eyes, is loyalty. You'd do anything before leaving a friend. And she doesn't like you because of your relationship with her daughter."

"Annabeth and I are just friends. Why don't you disapprove?"

"Percy, remember when I said you're like the sea, wild and unruly. If I didn't approve you wouldn't stop being a friends with her. Correct?"

Percy nodded.

"Miss Nightshade's quite a girl. I was talking with her before. She doesn't seem comfortable with males. Excluding thee, as Zoë would say."

Percy blushed. "Well, you know..."

"I know." He said, giving him a wink and walking off.

Percy finally spotted Zoë. She was talking to a young demigod. She said something and the Demigod laughed and walked off. Percy tapped her on the shoulder and she spun round.

"Hey Zoë."

"Hey Percy."

"Hey, you didn't call me boy. I call that progress."

"I guess it is."

Silence stretched out between them.

"So," He asked, gesturing to the dance floor. "You, er, want to dance?"

She shook her head.

"Come on... It'll be fun."

"I have never danced before." She huffed.

A light smile played on his face and he took her hand. "Come with me. I have an idea."

He led her away from the party.

"Where are we going?"

He turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He led her through the twisting streets of Olympus, occasionally pointing out various landmarks until they reached a massive square surrounded by twelve monstrous temples. Each one decorated like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

"What are we doing?" She hissed.

Without speaking Percy led her up the steps to Poseidon's temple and opened the door, deliberately letting her walk ahead of him. She gasped.

It was beautiful.

The walls were decorated with large, colourful seashells. The roof spiralled to a point. The floor was solid, sea green marble. Several fountains spurted nectar and water all leading up to a sacrificial altar.

She turned to Percy who was looking at her sheepishly. He reached round scratching the back of his head. "I've never brought anyone here before; just thought you might like it." He gave her a weak smile. "Best place to learn."

"To learn?"

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Thank you... But thee does not have to... If thee does not want to."

Percy realized she was insecure. No boy had probably been nice to her without some kind of ulterior motive.

Percy pulled her to the middle of the temple. "I want to." As if on cue, a slow tempo song started up from hidden speakers. Percy placed his hands on her waist. "Now, put your hands on my shoulders. Or your arms round my neck. Whatever you're comfortable with."

She wrapped her arms round his neck. "Now what?"

"Just follow what I do?" Percy started to slowly sway left and right, letting her get a feel for his rhythm.

After a couple of minutes he sped up his swaying and moved his feet round slowly. "Try and match my feet movements, but opposite. If that makes sense." She tried moving her feet and tripped over his, stumbling into him.

"Sorry."

He smiled lightly. "It's ok. Just imagine it like a fight, you've got to match your enemy's movements."

She straightened up and tried again and succeeded. "There you are. You got it."

A few songs later Zoë and Percy were swaying softly in each other's embrace to a nameless song. Suddenly he picked her up spinning round with her. The normally reserved ex-hunter giggled.

He looked her in mock shock. "Did thee, Zoë Nightshade, just giggle?"

"I did not. It was a burst of energy." She argued.

Percy smiled. "If you say so."

He took a moment to take in the elegant and flawless way she moved, like she'd been born to dance. The many years of Hunter training must have helped. He also noted that instead of looking troubled and angry with him she looked happy and carefree.

"Are you coming to Camp?" He asked.

She looked up sharply. "I am not sure Percy. I might not be the most popular person there."

"I wouldn't be too concerned." He said. "Once they get to know you their opinions will soon change."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I am sorry." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For being horrible to you just because you are a boy. You are very different than Hercules was. I was rather rash in my judgement of you."

"I understand. When I met you I didn't exactly make a great first impression."

A smile overtook her features. "True."

"You should smile more. It suits you."

She laughed. It was sweet, soft and lyrical. "I guess I need the right person to make me smile."

"Yeah." The two continued to laugh and talk while swaying to the music, moving round each other like they'd been dancing together forever.

Unbeknown to the pair, a certain grey-eyed blonde was watching them very closely. She saw Percy take off with Zoë and after a moment followed them. When they ended up in Poseidon's temple she stopped in her tracks.

She sneaked in and hid behind a pillar. Her eyes widened when Percy started slow dancing with her. After a few minutes she backed out of the temple and walked very purposely through the streets of Olympus.

**Thanks for reading my stuff. I'd greatly appreciate any comments.**

**The writer333**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: (Thank you so much for the response I got for. I am really happy that you guy's liked what I wrote. Here's another chapter... I hope you like it.) _

**Chapter 2**

Zoë, Percy and Annabeth arrived at Camp Half-Blood just after dark. Percy threw the cabbie a twenty and told him to keep the change. The driver made the twenty disappear, tipped his cap to Percy, and quickly drove away.

The trio were met by Beckendorf at the top of Half-Blood hill. He jogged up to them wearing his signatory grin. "Perce, you made it... thank the Gods; for a minute we were worried..."

He trailed of, looking over at Zoë. "The Hunters already left, you can IM them if you want from..."

"I am no longer a Hunter." Zoë, interrupted, offering a small smile.

"Oh, errr. Right, well everyone's waiting for us in the Big House."

The three demigods followed. When they got to the Games room Selina was perched on the Ping-Pong table, facing the other three- The Stoll brothers and Clarisse, while Chiron was in his wheelchair by the dying fire, which crackled half-heartedly. A deathly silence hung in the air.

"Ah Percy - you made it. And your quest! You prevailed and you saved Annabeth."

Annabeth gave Percy a look of pure gratitude. It occurred to Percy he hadn't talked to her since she'd been taken from Westover Hall. He promised himself he would catch up with her later.

"How was your quest?" Percy asked Clarisse.

Percy noted a look of fear flash in her eyes before her usual curtain of inscrutability came down.

"Not good..."

Percy waited for her to elaborate but she stayed silent. He looked over at Chiron, who simply shook his head.

"What of Luke?" The mood darkened with the mere mention of his name.

"He's dead." Annabeth said, fighting back tears. "Thalia cast him off Mount Othrys."

An uneasy silence fell over the Demigods.

"He's not dead." Zoë said.

Eight pairs of eyes snapped to her.

"But he fell farther than twenty meters."

"...and right into the Garden of Hesperides... he's far from dead." Zoë elaborated.

"That means that the prophecy will still go ahead when Percy's sixteen. It gives us two years to sort something out."

"Yeah... I guess so..." Percy trailed off.

"Well at least we have a 'former' hunter in our ranks now." Annabeth muttered.

It had the desired effect. Selina's heated gaze found Zoë while the Stolls looked at the floor.

"Yes... as Annabeth just pointed out I have left the Hunters and require a place to stay?" She said it as a question.

"I don't think..." Selina started.

"That's fine, isn't it guys." Percy cut her off.

Selina glared at him.

"_Yeah, yeah that's ok." _Travis murmured playing with the eight-ballbefore skimming it across the table and into the white ball, the two connected with a sharp crack which seemed to shake the others from whatever daze they were in.

A resounding echo _"Yeah" _and _"I don't see why not" _reverberated around the room. Percy looked meaningfully at Selina and she sighed _"Whatever"_ before storming out.

"Well then," Chiron said after a few seconds of silence "it's getting late; we'll talk more in the morning."

The campers poured out one after the other till Percy, Zoë and Chiron were left.

"Where should I go? The Artemis cabin?" She asked.

"I am not sure... where would you be most comfortable."

Percy made eye contact with her for a split second. That was all she needed. "Cabin three."

Chiron merely smiled knowingly. "Very well, I'm sure Percy won't mind a roommate."

"Not at all."

"Very well then, Zoë - go ahead; I need to talk with Percy a second."

Zoë nodded. "Thank you Chiron," and moved off.

When Zoë had gone Chiron put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Are you sure about her, Percy?"

Percy's brow furrowed in thought. "She will be good for us." He said eventually.

"Good for us...or good for you?"

"Us... She's a fighter, brave, loyal..."

"I'll leave it to your judgement," he said, but seemed far from convinced.

"Chiron, she's a different person than the Hunter who left on the quest. She had her reasons, and they were pretty good reasons to why she acted the way she did."

Chiron's smile returned. "If you say so."

Percy realized he hadn't seen or heard Nico since he came back. "Chiron... where's Nico?"

Chiron's face darkened. "We will talk of it tomorrow. Get some rest. Don't plague yourself further over things beyond your control."

Percy paused a moment before jogging out of the Big House.

He was about to head to his cabin when he saw Annabeth leaning against the wall. He walked briskly over, turned his collar to the icy wind, and came to a halt before her.

She smiled. "Percy, hi."

He didn't return her smile. "Was that necessary?"

Her smile dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"In the Big House, the snide comment."

"I was just being - helpful."

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I mean."

"Gods Percy. You're confronting me over a girl you met barely a week ago."

"She's been through a lot..."

"When did she tell you this Percy? When you were dancing with her?"

He faltered. "Dancing?"

"I saw you both... I've been gone a week and you haven't said a word to me," she laughed bitterly. "Yet you're all over her."

"Are you serious? Talk about me being all over her when you're obviously not over Luke. The guy tried to kill me, twice. Kidnapped and tortured you."

"He didn't tor-" She tried to interrupt him.

"I held the sky, too. To me that's torture." He said, emphasising this by flicking the grey streak in his hair. "Yet you were still choked up about the possibility of him being dead."

"That's different." She protested. "Luke was like family... he practically raised me. Zoë's just a girl you met a week ago."

"Her father doesn't want her. I thought you of all people would understand."

Percy knew it was a cheap shot, but he was mad at her. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran into her cabin.

"Great..." he breathed, leaning his head against the cabin wall. "Just great."

He made his way to his Cabin and shouldered the stiff door open. The salty smell of the sea invaded his nostrils. Home.

Zoë was already fast asleep on the couch, a blanket pulled over her. Her bow was on the armchair and her ruined coat was draped over the back-rest.

He picked up her bow and tattered jacket and hung them in the closet before making his way to his room and flopping onto his bed.

_This was going to be a long Christmas..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with life and stuff. Anyway without further ado here's chapter3._

**Chapter 3**

Percy woke at mid-day. He squinted against the sun streaming into his room and sat up. He stretched out and opened his cupboard. He grabbed his normal camp attire, pulling it on as he left his room.

The couch on which Zoë had slept on was empty, save for the note she had left. He reached for it- _I was not sure when thee wanted me to wake thee up so I played it safe. I have gone to the archery range, see you at dinner. Or sooner. Zoë._

Percy crumpled the note and exited his cabin.

He took a moment, enjoying the scenery. The Camp looked better in winter, in his opinion. He shivered and moved off towards the Big House. As he passed the Aphrodite cabin, a voice stopped him.

"Not everyone is jumping for joy about her being here."

Percy turned to see Selina leaning against the cabin door.

"What?"

"You undermined me, Percy. In front of everyone." She smirked. "I'm not the forgiving type."

"Back off, Selina."

"I'm sooo scared, Jackson. What are you going to do?"

"I thought you were the nicest Camper here."

She smiled. "Only to people who deserve it."

"What has she done to you?"

"Hmmm let's see. Mocked me and my mother, told me that no-one will truly love me and-"

"I'd tread lightly if I were you."

Something in his voice made Selina hesitate. "We'll see." With that she disappeared into her cabin.

Percy shook his head and continued towards the Big House.

...

_Earlier that day_

Zoë woke in a cold sweat. She pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling the blanket close, her eyes darting round the eerily lit room. She gasped for air, her vision blurred by her own tears. A million thoughts raced through her mind- _I'm going to die. I'm suffocating. Dead. Useless. Traitor. Treason. Hypocrite. Bitch._

After what felt like an age she started breathing again. Her lungs finally taking in much-needed oxygen. She took a few calming breaths before standing on unsteady feet, stumbling to the fountain.

She cupped some of the water and splashed it over her face. Once. Twice. Three times, took a few deep breaths then made her way back to the sofa. She fell back and pulled the blanket over her head and cried. Sobs wracked her entire body as the nightmare reverberated around her head.

She woke again a few hours later. The clock on the mini-table by the couch read eight o'clock. She climbed out of bed. Still shaken by the events of last night, she decided to go hunting.

...

She raised her bow and pulled back on the bow string, she took a deep breath of the chilly mid-morning air then exhaled. Her breath coming out in a cloud before A flicker of movement caught her eye. She peered down the shaft of the arrow, took another breath and released the string.

The arrow glided silently through the air before finding its target. The deer toppled over, kicked feebly, and then stopped moving altogether. Zoë rose from where she'd been crouched and swiftly made her way to the deer.

She placed her foot at the side of her arrow and pulled it from the deer, a string of blood flecked with gristle following it. She sank to her haunches, picked up the animal and rolled it over her shoulders, and with flawless grace pushed herself to her feet.

Someone clapped gentle applause. She turned to see Clarisse stood atop Zeus' fist. "Not bad, Hunter." She jumped down and approached Zoë. "You were fast, silent, and you weren't half bad."

"Yes, I guess."

"In the two weeks' time Camp starts again."

"Yes."

"And we have a Capture the Flag game planned."

"Right?"

"And I'm tired of losing to the Athena cabin."

"Your point being?"

"I heard how well you destroyed us last time and I was wondering if you want to be on my team."

Zoë let a small smile loose. "Sure. I'll just have to convince Percy."

Clarisse gave her a smug one in return. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Not like he's going to be with the Athena cabin."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Percy and Blondie had a go at each other last night. According to Mark he ripped her confidence to shreds. Brutal."

"What was it about?"

"I think you know. See you later." She said disappearing further into the forest.

Zoë mulled over her words before trudging back to camp, deer slung over her shoulders.


End file.
